Choosing One
by Smart A.rtemis
Summary: I had so many options, and I could have chosen any number of them... but the problem was, I could only choose one. FMAB/Manga. Follows the daughter of Alex Armstrong on her journey. Normal pairings and later Greed x O.C.
1. I Will Always Remember

**Welcome, one an all, to my first Fullmetal fanfiction! I'm sorta excited about this *Squee*, haha. I've been writing the first six chapters all during class, so it took a little while! X] Promised I WOULDN'T post the first chapter till I got to five, and I just started six today during second period. This first chapter is mostly just showing my characters backstory, so sorry if it's a bit dull...**

**Oh, and I chose the rating of T cause there's going to be some mild langauge and such.. might change down.**

**Anyway, without further ado, please read on!**

**Disclaimers; I don't own anyone from FMA/FMAB but Artemis Armstrong, and I don't own the song "Again" by Yui, who's lyrics are chapter titles.**

**With that said, it's not a song fic either ^^ I just like the song, and it seems to fit very well with Arty's story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing One<strong>

_Chapter One_

_I Will Always Remember the Depths of the Darkness_

With a small grunt, I sat up in my comfortable bed, a frown plastered on my face. I had been awaken by the urge to run across the hall and use the bathroom. A drowsy feeling hung under my bleary eyes, making me wish I could just go back to sleep. Unfortunately, my body wouldn't allow it. With a small squeak, I slid from my bed, holding in the urge. The cold wood beneath my feet sent a shiver up my spine as I walked to my closed door. I streaked by my closed closet, a triumphant feeling in the pit of my stomach. The boogie man wasn't going to get me tonight. I placed my small hand over the cold metal door knob and turned it. As usual, a deafening screech came to my ears as the hinges moved against each other.

As quickly as I could, I slipped through the small space between the door and the wall, and ran across the hall, paying no mind to the noises I created- I had to go.

I flipped on the bathroom light, shut the door and did my business. Once I was finished, I flushed, grabbed my step stool and dragged it over to the sink to wash my hands. Before I turned the water on, I lifted my arms into the air, allowing gravity to pull down the overly large sleeves of my greenish blue nightgown which my mother had gotten me for my birthday last year. It was way too big on me, almost like a dress, but it was downy soft, and wonderful for sleeping in.

I turned the faucet on, did a quick wash, dried my hands on the towel that hung near the door, and retreated to my bedroom. I slipped through the sliver of space between the door and wall, got within a foot of my bed, and sprang onto the mattress. Daddy always told me no one lived under there, but I knew he was wrong. I snuggled back down into my covers, grabbing my purple teddy bear, Boogah, in the process, and prepared myself for sleep. That was when I noticed I left my door open, and, currently, someone was passing by.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I quickly repeated the task of getting out of my bed that I had done only a few minutes prior, only this time, I brought Boogah along. I opened the door all the way now, peeking my head out from around the wall, looking in the way the shadow passed. All I got to see was the basement door close. The basement was never off limits to me, although I didn't necessarily like going down there- where else would the monsters go in the day time when they weren't under my bed and in my closet? But it's also where daddy and mommy practiced for their job- alche-something. But why would they be practicing so late in the night?

I tip toed down the hall toward the door, pausing only momentarily before I grabbed the knob. Once opened, I made my way down the steps, one by one. Because I was so small, I had to use the railing for support and take my time, but I wasn't in a hurry. I must have been quiet, because when I made it to the final step, the person didn't even know I was there.

The light was dim, and I couldn't see much. Daddy's weights and stuff were shoved into the far corner of the room, which wasn't where it was supposed to be, and in the center, I could see faint white lines. In the middle of lines, which I could make out as a circle, sat two small, still bundles.

A sudden choking noise tore my attention away from the floor. The person, who I guessed was mommy- it was too tiny to be daddy- sat on her knees by the edge of the circle. It sounded like she was crying.

I had only ever seen my mommy cry once, but now... what was wrong? Coming off the last wooden step, my feet hit the concrete as I made for my mother. I wanted to comfort her like she always comforted me when I cried. I stopped after a couple of steps, though, because mommy had wipped her face and placed her hands on the circle.

Suddenly, my eyes were blinded by a bright light. Stumbling in the opposite direction, I awkwardly hit one of the concrete walls. Putting my back against it, I pressed Boogah to my chest with my right hand, holding him in front of me as protection. The light still blinded me, so I lifted my left hand in front of my eyes, searching for my mother.

After a few seconds, my eyes grew accustom to the light, and I let my arm fall to my side as I watched my mother perform her work. The blinding light soon became a faded blue. Something like lightning flashed around me. My wonder soon turned to fear.

"Mommy..." I whispered, but I knew she wasn't able to hear me.

As soon as my word was uttered, the blue became a dark, poisonous purple. Black smoke began to rise from the circle. Aside from the sounds that the fake lightning made, I heard my mother laugh, and even mumble a few words.

With reluctance, I took a step forward. Not to the circle, but to my mother. She could protect me.

An eye.

A strange noise of terror escaped my lips as a giant, unblinking eye appeared, hiding the two small bundles in the center. What was worse, black strands of something grew up and up, scrapping the wooden ceiling above us.

My eyes widened as I watched the scene unfold before me, clutching Boogah tighter and tighter as I fought the urge to run.

A blood curdling scream came from my mother as she fell backwards, holding her right arm up in the air. At first I was confused, wondering what had gone wrong, when I started to notice her hand was slowly disappearing. It was being broken apart by the black lines that came with the eye, only now the ends of them were hands.

"Mommy!" I screamed to her, her forearm slowly disappearing.

With lightning speed, she whipped her head around, her long black hair flowing in the air around her. Her bright blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Darling. Take mommy's hand." She told me, reaching her solid hand and arm out to me. By now, her other arm was gone, and the hands began to work on her foot and leg.

"Mommy... I'm scared!" I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks as I took a step towards the stairs.

Mommy's eyes became mean, her dark eyebrows knitting in the center as a frown marked her face.

"Arty, listen to your mother!" She barked at me, her command bordering on a scream, as she started to reach out to me further. Her face began to unravel.

"No!" As much as I hated disobeying my parents, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get away.

I turned and started to run for the stairs, holding onto Boogah with all my strength. I would have made it, too, if it hadn't been for my left arm swinging at my side. With brutal force, a hand wrapped around my index and middle finger, pulling me painfully around to face my mother who had little more than an eye and mouth left.

"You listen to your mother when she's speaking to you!" She roared, pulling me toward the hands and circle. And that eye.

I fought back, pulling with as much force as my little body could muster. In the process, I probably dislocated my fingers.

With a burst of more light, everything disappeared and then reappeared with lightning fast speed.

I was in a white room- my little bear was still pressed to my chest with all my might. It even began to hurt a bit. Looking around, I noticed it was too big to be a room. Or perhaps it wasn't? All I could see...Was white.

"Poor child." I jumped. A good ten feet away sat a being... I think. It was white as well, with little black specs that outlined its body. It had no mouth, no eyes...Nothing to distinguish it as human, other then its shape.

"You poor, poor child." It repeated a few moments later, "Not even here on your own accord, are you?"

It tsked, shaking its head.

"Still...Something must be taken."

A booming noise echoed from behind me. I spun around, just in time to see those black hands shoot out from a large stone door and capture me, dragging me toward the eye.

"No!... No stop!" I shrieked, kicking and scratching at the things that were coiling around me like snakes. In the process, I dropped Boogah from my grasp, and was yanked into the doorway in a matter of seconds.

"No- please! Don't kill me mommy! Let go!" I choked out, my words drowning in cries of terror and anguish.

"Artemis! Artemis, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, and although they were blurred with tears, I could see my father.

"D-daddy..." I blubbered, salty tears and snot leaking into my mouth. I raised my hands to his face, waiting for the comfort I knew he had for me. My actions were short lived. The moment I raised my hands, my face was covered in blood. Blinking the red liquid from my eyes, I saw the source and the pain suddenly hit me. Two fingers from my left hand were missing- the two my mother had gripped as she dragged me to that place.

For a moment, both my father and I just stared at the bloody gaps before the fear, pain and terror set in.

"Look what mommy did to me!" I screamed at daddy, my voice hoarse. I shook my hand for emphasis, "Look at what she did! She tried to kill me! She tried to kill me! That bitch tried to kill me!"

XxXxX

I sat up with so much force, I was dizzy. Clutching my head with my hands, I steadied myself, letting the tears rain down my face. Another nightmare from_ that_ night. It always felt so real- It was exactly what happened that night, word for word...Except for the last part. I would have screamed it if I could, but I was only six at the time. I had no idea what a swear word was.

I calmed myself down over the next few minutes, reminding myself that it was only a dream and it wouldn't happen again. The woman who gave me life was long gone and forgotten.

Or perhaps not. She died that night, but no one could tell her parents the truth. "Yes, your daughter is dead- she tried to bring back her two dead twins with your granddaughter's life! Unfortunately, she was taken instead. Sorry for your loss!"

No. It was never so simple. They had been told there was a burglar- or something along those lines -and Shara Armstrong sacrificed her life to save mine.

Just thinking about her made me sick.

And even if anyone involved with the clean up wanted to blab, they practically had a fist waiting in their face. Not only my father, but my grandfather, as well, refused to let the truth out; even I didn't know the true reason for their secret keeping. "Such a disgraceful event should not be remembered in the Armstrong line!" was my best guess.

I shook my head, releasing the sickening thoughts from my mind. Today was not the day to think about this. I had to be focused. Today was my third, _yes _third, try at becoming a State Alchemist, and nothing was going to stand in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? You like it? If so, leave a message and subscribe- there's more to come!<strong>

**Questions, comments, confusions? Send me a message!**

**Next chapter to be posted in ONE WEEK, unless I can't otherwise due to business and/or laziness...**

**Heh... well I'll see you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**~Smart A.**


	2. I Will Pursue this Dream

**Well, hewro dere 8D Sorry I didn't post this chapter when I said I would- I got a bit busy with the show we were doing! And I was invited to my friends house that night, and I completely forgot she didn't have any internet... oh well! It's up now!**

**I got a few stalkers out there who favorited it and are following, but no one has reviewed just yet.**

**I'm not too worried, though. It takes some time for reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing One<strong>

_Chapter Two_

_I Will Pursue this Dream_

For a few moments, I sat on my bed, thinking my day over. Calculating, one might say. Today was the day. I was going to do it.

My nervous fingers grasped the eggshell white blanket that sat in my lap. Leaving my bed this morning hopeful... and coming back as what? Delighted? Disappointed? I was, hopefully, going to obtain my goal of State Alchemist today. I had to admit, though- the journey till now had been a difficult one.

Continuous training with my father, research on my special techniques, making my own transmutation circles, testing them fearfully, hoping they might actually do what they were supposed to... But they were the measures I had to take to become the best. I had to be the best- anything but it wouldn't be acceptable, and I knew that. Years of never ending study crushed in defeat after my third try? Wasn't going to happen. And I did it _without _using that unforgivable annoyance Fate had granted me.

Yes, I knew about "The Truth". I had seen it after all, after that thing took my fingers, but I refused to use it. Why use a curse to my advantage? How would I be able to state that I had made it into the military after using such a cheap shot? I found it much more respectful using ones own talents and strength.

_'You could have used it...' _My mind whispered sickeningly the last time I received the news that I hadn't made it. I could... I should... but I wouldn't. I was better than that. I wanted to get into the military of my own accord, not some gift my mother so lovingly gave me.

Now why would a thirteen year old girl want into the military? Well, where to start? For one, I, selfishly, needed to overcome my mothers legacy. She had been part of the Ishvalan war for a few years, having come back from an injury and if that wasn't bad enough, she, as mentioned before, was also given the title of a wonderful mother on her grave stone since she had "sacrificed herself to save me".

If I had been old enough to make my own decisions back then, I would have fought against my father and grandfather. Who cares if it was part of the Armstrong legacy? Who cares if my maternal grandparents would have been upset? _What about me?_

I guess I was a selfish person, but I didn't see how making one person unhappy for the good of a few others was justified.

Secondly, I knew there were better things in store for Amestris than war at every side of the state. There was just no peace of mind knowing that at any moment one of our neighboring countries could attack. And the way the current military was handeling it didn't suit my tastes either. God forbid I go for some sort of rank to fix it, even I knew I was too young for that, but in joining, I could push one of my fellow officers into the lead. One who knew what he was doing.

Enough.

I was already depressing myself, and I hadn't even been up for ten minutes.

I threw the covers off of my legs and crawled off of my abnormally large bed. (Since the Armstrongs had a knack for being either very tall or very nordic- or both -, the bed I was given could fit nearly four or five of me.)

I ran my toes over the carpet, dragging my feet as I came to the large mirror that sat atop my dresser. I scrutinized my appearance for a few moments, taking in the features I'd seen for years, but which were slowly beginning to change as I became a teenager; I had light blonde hair that was, of course, an Armstrong trait. The hairstyle was difficult to describe- length wise, the back came down to the middle of my back, while the front came down to my nose, although most of it was brushed off to the right. Because the part in my hair was so far left, I had little to no bangs on the other side. The rest of my hair was usually down, aside from the braid that was tucked behind my left ear that came clear down to my shoulder. And last, but certainly not least, was the curl. Most Armstrongs had a curl to "promote the Armstrong heritage!" as my grandpa would say. Mine was right smack dab on the center and top of my head for everyone to see, and no matter what I did to it, it wouldn't stay down. I even considered the option of chopping it off some time ago, but my father wouldn't allow it. Instead, I got a lecture on how proud I should be to be an Armstrong.

As I combed through my hair, I stared into my eyes that reflected in the mirror, losing track as to what exactly I was doing while my eyes glazed over in thought, as they so often did. I had my mother's eyes- I always heard that. And as you might have guessed, it wasn't something I liked to hear.

Dropping my brush to the top of the dresser, I began to search through it for some clothes. What color did I feel like today?

I chuckled silently to myself as I shoved a few clothes aside: here I was, a hopeful possibly-to-be-State-Alchemist, searching through her clothes like it was the first day of school and she needed to impress someone.

It wasn't long before I decided on a faded green button up with a stiff collar, brown cargo pants that were a bit too long and black boots. I slipped off my pyjamas, which consisted of black shorts and a dirty white top, and then pulled a white undershirt over my head. Next came the shirt, which was unbuttoned to reveal the top part of my chest and neck, plus the undershirt. This was tucked into the cargo pants once they came on, which was then in turn tucked into the boots. Accessory wise, I didn't wear any jewelry and my ears weren't pierced, so to put my own twist on my wardrobe, I added my orange suspenders, which weren't worn, but, instead, hung at my legs.

Having finished my morning routine after a trip to the bathroom, I headed out of my room and down the hall toward the stairs.

Since mother died, father decided it would be easier to raise me with some help, so we moved in with grandpa and grandma Armstrong. It was sort of like a family reunion with the exception of Aunt Olivier, who was busy up North as usual- she managed to make occasional visits every once in a while, which proved amazingly hectic and loud.

I trekked down the stairs, letting my left hand slide along the banister, a familiar metalic scraping noise meeting my ears. With a glance to my left, I let out a short sigh at the sight of my metal fingers. Thanks to my mother, my index and middle finger were completely gone, and had to be replaced with automail. Another reminder to keep me on track to my goal of State Alchemist.

I breezed through the hallways that made the up maze that I lived in once I had cleared the stairs. I didn't feel in the talking mood, so zipping through the mansion was the best way to avoid socializing. My whole family knew this was my third try, and they all had mixed feelings about it. While my grandfather seemed rather proud of me, my aunts worried I was possibly crazy for wanting to throw my childhood away. Any other objections were left unsaid, but were still noted.

Tiptoeing up to the dining room door, I put my back against the door quickly and checked down the long hallway before opening the door, slipping in backwards and immediately closing it behind me. Turning around, I thought to myself, 'I'd get a bowl of oatmeal and then be on my way before-'

"Ah, good morning dearest granddaughter!"

My hopes of a quiet, calm, normal breakfast were crushed. At the long table sat my whole family: Grandpa Phillip, Grandma Lisa, Aunts Amue, Strongine and Catherine, plus my father.

With as much speed as I could muster in that short amount of time, I did a 360 turn and quickly walked back toward the door. Who needed breakfast? Off to the-!

I had managed to open the door about an inch before it was slammed shut. Glancing up, I noticed a large white hand stopping me in my tracks.

"Now Artemis- it's not kind to rush out of a room when you see people! Some of us might get the wrong impression!" My father told me as he picked me up around the waist with his other arm. He pulled me away from the door and door knob- which, unfortunately, I couldn't hold on to -and took me to my seat at the table. I felt the urge to kick and get away as I dangled there under my fathers arm, but I knew it was useless: he was just too strong for me.

He finally set me down on the floor, and I walked quietly to my seat. I was the furthest away from the head of the table- Grandpa obviously sat there with his wife to the right and his eldest to the left. Like mentioned before, Aunt Olivier was off on duty, so her seat sat vacant. Next to Grandma and Oliver's empty seat were Aunt Strongine and Amue, while next to them was Catherine on the left and my father on the right. Last, of course, came myself next to Catherine- but I wasn't complaining. At least I didn't have to sit between Strongine and Amue: I wouldn't have had any room to breathe.

My whole family was quiet as my oatmeal was prepared and then brought to me. The only noise that rang out in the room was the clinking of silverware or the chewing of food as they all savored their meals in the awkward silence I seemed to create. This was unbelievably odd and foreign to me, seeing as something strange and outlandish always happened to find a way to our dining table, whether it be a topic in a conversation, or an actual person. Once my oatmeal was placed on the table, I quickly added some brown sugar and other ingredients and dug in.

I finished my oatmeal with lightning speed, leaving a bit of a mess behind for the servants to clean up. To wash down the thick feeling left behind by the oatmeal, I grabbed a tall glass of milk and downed it happily.

Pushing my chair out once I had finished, I stood up, my gaze sweeping across my family. Most had smiles, some had frowns, but for the most part, they were worried. What would another denial do to their granddaughter/neice/daughter? I had been careful not to show my remorse the last two times, but it must have been apparent anyway. As much as I disliked it, they were my family, and knew me better than anyone else in the world.

I pushed my seat in and walked quietly to the door. Once my hand touched the cold metal, I heard the creak of wood as someone stood up. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my father making his way toward me.

"I don't care what they say!" He said loudly as he made his way over to me, "I am going to watch my daughter become a State Alchemist today!"

I smiled up at him as he put a large hand on my tiny shoulder. The last two times, he had stayed behind with the rest of the family in wait, but this time... He was actually going to support me, unlike everyone else. None of them believed letting a young lady become part of the military was a good idea, let alone that it was because she was an Alchemist. So far, only my mother and a few other women had actually become State Alchemists. Those few were either retired, or, like my mother, dead. Another thing to look forward to.

My father and I grabbed one of the family cars and began our journey to Central. Thankfully, it wouldn't take too long since we lived just inside of Central's boundaries, but with the tension at the table with all of my family, I could only dread what my father might say to me.

Most of the journey was spent sitting there, quiet and awkward, staring out the window at the world that passed by. There were a million things _I_ wanted to say to my father in this very moment... but at the same time, my pride wouldn't allow it. Although my actions and attitude never said it, I was angry at him, and I had been for some time. He understood the pain and rage I had toward my mother, but at the same time, he... he didn't accept it. I couldn't quite put my thumb on it, but my father was angry at me as well- perhaps he blamed mother's death on me? Whatever it was, it was definitely a mutual feeling between the both of us, and apparently, neither him nor I wished to explore it further.

Gazing out the window, I noticed where we were and that we were quickly approaching Central Command. A nervous feeling began to sink into the pit of my stomach, giving me that ready-to-barf feeling.

I squirmed in my seat, trying to keep my anxiety from boiling over. 'I can do this... why am I even nervous? This is my third try! But what if they reject me again? How would that look on my record? Would I ever be able to get a job as an Alchemist afterwards? And what if they accepted me? What if..?'

"Artemis..?"

I glanced over to my father, all thoughts of worry fading away almost instantly.

"I want you to know... that no matter what happens today, I love you." He told me, a special spark in his eyes.

All emotions but love aside, I leaned over and hugged, or at least attempted to hug, my father. His large muscly arms found their way around me and held me there for a while. Ever since that night with my mother, I've thrown my childhood aside- there were better things to do before I died. I was obsessed with growing up and becoming an adult so I could prevent these things from happening to other children. And it's not like I could exactly forget that night- if the trauma wasn't enough, my fingers were never going to grow back... But if there was one thing I'd never lose, it was my father. It was obvious that yes, some day he and I wouldn't be alive any more, but the bond we shared, when we were angry or when we weren't, was strong, and kept my believing in myself.

My father and I were still wrapped in an embrace when the car pulled to a halt at Central Command. With a sniff, my father pulled away, resting his large hand on my head, his teary eyes filled with pride.

"Now go kick some Alchemist butt in the Armstrong family name!"

I jumped out of the car at my father's remark and confidently stepped up to the curb, looking up at the massive building. No turning back now.

XxXxX

A few hours later, I was finished with three fourths of my exam. As usual, the written part was obvious and easy- I always passed that part. The physical was a peice of cake, and the psycological exam went fairly well. At the moment, all the candidates who passed thus far were resting up for the "show off" portion of the exam. Water and small snacks were provided, but I didn't grab any- I didn't want to fill up and just get queezy during the examination.

I sat alone, thinking what I'd do over, step by step. I had a good idea as to what to do, but I knew to make it, I'd have to be better than the many other Alchemists here. I was silent and calm- better not worry myself over something so tiny.

"Artemis Armstrong?"

I stood immediately, signalling I was here. First again? Lovely. Who knew whether they went by first or last name- I'd never know.

I left the long, light filled hallway for a large room made of colums and blocks of gray stone. A few military men stood here and there on the first floor with a committee of Alchemists at the front of the room- they'd be the ones to judge me. On the second floor, which was merely a balcony that wrapped around the room, stood quite a few on lookers. Among them was my father and two of his friends who I knew to be Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. Denny shot me a thumbs up as my eyes fell on him, his wide smile making the corners of my lips twitch up to a smile. He and Maria came over frequently to talk with my father about missions, and each time, I had used their knowledge of the military to my advantage. There were a few other faces I recognized from the first two times I had been here, although who exactly they were was unknown to me. With those few familiar were many I'd never seen before, but the one I noticed before all the others had a patch over his left eye.

The Führer. He, of all people, had come to observe me? Although I was surprised by his sudden appearance, I didn't falter in my steps and regained my suddenly lost composure.

I stopped a few feet away from the committee, adding in a short, brisk bow in respect for the elders in front of me.

"Artemis Armstrong. Female. Age thirteen. Born year 1897. This is your third time applying for this position, correct?" Asked one of the members in an almost obnoxious drawl. He was dark skinned and tall, sitting at the center of the table. He, out of all the members in that room, was who I had to impress. He had rank. Aside from the Führer, that is. But in any normal situation, he wouldn't be watching me, so it was better if I just forgot about him.

"Yes sir." I said quickly, remaining still and tall. In preparation, I pushed all emotions from my thoughts, causing my mind to become blank and calm as I answered.

"Right." There was a pause in which he discussed something with a member to the right of him who was a bit lighter skin and hair wise. They whispered back and forth for a few moments before the both of them turned back to me.

"Do you know exactly why you've been rejected twice?" The dark skinned member dully asked me.

I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts. They wanted me to point out my faults? How original.

"Well..." I said slowly, making eye contact with each and every one of the members, hopefully earning some sort of respect in that aspect, "I'm sure the fact that I'm so young shows on my record, and that I'm female..." I paused holding my left hand up, "And perhaps this?" I wiggled my two automail fingers slowly. Any and all of the higher ups had the true records of that night, and were very much aware of my fingers. I had little knowledge as to what the military knew of human transmutation, but I'm sure anyone who had committed, or at least seen, the greatest taboo in the military was not welcome.

I received no words of approval or disapproval- only a grunt. All of the men then scribbled a few things down on some papers before the man in the center looked back to me, his dark eyes as serious as ever.

"Are you ready? Do you have the proper writing utensils?"

"Yes." I said to the committee as I pulled a piece of chalk from my pants pocket, gripping it fiercly in my hand as I waited.

"Then you may begin."

This part of the test wasn't about speed and was never timed. Overall, they just wanted you to show them something they'd never seen. And hopefully, what I brought was something of value to them.

Not to toot my own horn, but what I brought to the table this year was definitely something different. With the help of my father, and partly due to my own experiments, I began to research different types of Alchemy. The first time I took the exam, I had taken a shot at my father's Alchemy- it wasn't very original and, personally, I wasn't very good at it.

The second time, though, I had begun to work on my own, getting the feel of what I could do with my power- I began to sculpt (another amazing Armstrong trait). Since I was young, drawing had always been a hobby and passion of mine, and putting the two together jsut seemed like a better idea then before. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough, and probably left little to no impression on the members. As before, it wasn't very original, and was done by many an Alchemist.

This year was going to be different; I was going to blow everyone away. I worked on my own now, putting together formulas in the privacy of my room, doing research with what little materials I had, putting myself into it more and more. Only this time, it was literally.

I began making my transmutation circle, beginning with the inside inscriptions and working my way out. The current one I was making was complicated and quite difficult- too difficult to do with lightning speed in a time of need. That's why I already made fingerless gloves with the circle engraved- well, more or less gifted. It was my father's idea. But now I might as well show off the work I so diligently slaved over- it might just show them the extent of my power and concentration.

Once the last circle was completed, I pocketed the chalk and began the real work. With a deep, calming breath, I clapped my hands together before I crossed them in front of me like an X. I closed my fingers into a fist with the exception of my index and middle finger on both hands. After a second of that position, I slapped my once again open hands down onto the transmutation circle and waited for the science to begin.

It happened quickly- nothing was done wrong in my calculations. A square began to grow from the center of the circle, taking in materials from the surrounding ground. The square soon grew legs and arms, along with sprouting a tail and head. In a matter of minutes, what was once flat ground had turned into a still statue of a lion. His tail stood erect, his claws unsheathed and his mouth was twisted in a snarl. With a smile, I viewed my creature lovingly, taking in the contours and waves of the body and mane. It's amazing how realistic one can get with a few elements off the table of periods.

The whole room remained quiet as all eyes sat on the stone lion.

I saw the dark skinned committee member shift in his seat out of the corner of my eye. Did I see a roll of his eyes?

"Miss Armstrong; we don't run a scuplting class-"

As soon as he began to speak, the sculpted lion launched forward toward the committee, releasing a mighty roar. His limbs moved as though he were real, as though real muscle tissue lived underneath the stone, but I knew he was solid- the dip in the ground was proof of that. Break my lion into a million tiny peices, and he'd once again fit perfectly into that hole.

Everyone in the room jumped, and a few of the committee members even scrambled backwards in fear. Lucky for them, my lion stopped a few feet in front of them, holding his head high.

"What is that _thing_?" Someone screamed from the audience. A few of the military men rushed toward, despite their fear and reluctance that was apparent on their face and trembling figures.

"Hey!"

My warning stopped them in their tracks as the gaze of the whole room rested on me.

After my eyes swept the entirety of the room, I moved toward the lion, whose head swung toward me, his once fierce snarl falling to an emotionless mask, mirroring my own emotions. I stopped a few feet away from him with my arm and hand raised.

"Come."

The stone lion did as he was told, and boldly made his way over to me, his long majestic tail sweeping back and forth. When he finally came close enough, I placed the palm of my hand on his rough stone mane, pulling myself closer. I couldn't exactly say hugging a huge stone lion was comfortable (I was strangely reminded of my father), but it was comforting, knowing that I had created this harmless creature, unless I said other wise. During the embrace I gave him, I ran my left hand under his chin, earning a happy growl from my creature in his pleasure.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear as he slowly began to crumble apart. In a matter of seconds, the once majestic and strong sculpture was a pile of rubble. It was saddening, watching him fall to ruin, but I knew with a clap of my hands and a new transmutation circle, I could bring him back at any moment.

"Artemis!"

I whipped my head up to gaze at my father, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He, along with everyone around him, held astonished and wide eyed looks as they stared at the crumbled peices of my destroyed master peice.

"How on earth... How did you do that?"

With a gleaming smile on my face, I stood a bit taller, my shoulders drawing back as pride surged through my veins.

"I put a part of my soul in him."

* * *

><p><strong>Not too bad of a cliff hanger I hope?<strong>

**I plan to get the next chapter up next week! We'll see what happens though: I plan on going out for the musical at our school, and if I get in, my schedule might be a bit tight again! Don't worry, I'll get as much done as I can! Promise. (Thoroughly Modern Millie FTW!)**

**Well I'd would LOVE for some reviews, guys! Comments, critique, heck I wouldn't mind a flame.**

**See ya guys next chapter!**

**~Smart A.**


	3. Shape of Our Weakness

**Hey there everyone! Nice to have you all here again! **

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter- pardon my TERRIBLE excuse of a description for Artemis.. if you want a picture, type in "Artemis Armstrong" into Google Images, and it'll most likely be the first one- it's her outfit from the last/this chapter, and she's yelling at Ed. This is drawn by me, so I ask you not to use it for your own use... and yes, I'm Chii-sai on Chickensmoothie if you'd like to see more art of mine... comment if you like some of my drawings! **

**Thanks to BlackRose and Owlgrrl for the positive reviews and every one for the favorites! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing One<strong>

_Chapter Three_

_Tears are Nothing but the Shape of Our Weakness_

There was an unbelievably long pause that followed my words- during it, no one moved or spoke, but they did decide to show me the insides of their mouths. Everyone was surprised. Except, that is, for Bradley. He just stood there, tall and silent, his one good eye fixed on me as though he could see into my soul as I looked around the room. It was unnerving, just looking into that eye. Even when he blinked, and didn't have his eye on me for that brief moment, I felt watched. Maybe I was just paranoid, but everyone in the military, alchemist or not, gave off a fearful aura. It might have just been the fact that almost all of them had killed someone... but whether I liked it or not, I might soon be one of them as well.

"Miss Amstrong."

The booming voice pulled me out of my trance, I noticed I was still looking at the Führer, and made me realize that the committee members were finally doing something, other then just standing there in shock. I knew this form of alchemy was something fairly new and unknown, but I didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction from using it.

"Would you mind explaining how exactly you did that?" The dark skinned member asked me as he wiped his brow- that's when I noticed that all of committee members looked uneasy.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." I said, almost a bit bitterly. I would have possibly said it if that meant I'd get in, but it was my circle, my calculations- I made it. I did the research. I stayed up countless nights making sure nothing was wrong. It was mine- why should anyone else get to use it?

There went my selfish side again.

"But," I continued, "It's quite simple and doesn't harm the soul or the body. I just place a small portion of my soul in whatever I sculpt- it's already inscribed in the circle -and I can control it without any more transmutation circles. The portion of the soul, once the sculpture is done with its purpose or destroyed, comes right back as though-"

"Artemis!"

I whipped around toward my father's sudden remark. I had just enough time to dive to the side before Bradley's blade cut into the stone where I stood just moments before.

"Bradley! What are you-?"

Unfortunately, my father was silenced. For what reason, though, I did not know- I was a bit busy.

I slid on the hard stone floor, my elbow and hip throbbing from the impact. I stopped abruptly at the pile of rubble that had originally been my stone lion. Once at a halt, I flipped over onto my back, looking anxiously over at Bradley. In the few seconds in which I had been talking to the committee, Bradley had pulled of his navy blue coat, unsheathed his sword and leaped off the balcony toward me, ready to cut me in half.

My heart sat pounding in my chest- my fingers began to shake and sweat appeared on my brow. It suddenly felt like the room was on fire. Any noise of movement from the crowd was lost as my adrenaline took over... or perhaps it was the fact that other then the committee, Bradley and a few military men in navy coats, even one else on the balcony had disappeared. Although it was a bit alarming, having my friends and father disappear in the blink of an eye, I could worry about that now- I had other matters at hand.

The tall, older man stood out of the crouch he had landed in, pulling his beautiful blade from the ground- it left a nice notch in its wake, revealing the true power behind Bradley's body. My heart stopped as his serious gaze turned back on me, his face shadowed and dark.

"It's a good thing you're so fast, Miss Armstrong. I almost killed you." He told me in that deep voice of his- it revealed no emotion.

Without a second of warning, Bradley was once again after me; his age surprisingly didn't slow him down one bit.

I gritted my teeth together- I didn't have much time to react, the way he was attacking me. I wasn't going to run; I just didn't have enough time, and I couldn't cover my back as easily. Instead, I reached into my right boot and pulled out a secretly hidden dagger. Once it was safely secured in my hand I rolled backwards over the rubbed of my previous masterpiece- it was painful, but I had more important things to worry about, like, oh, I don't know, my life!

My breath caught in my throat when I came back to my feet and noticed Bradley was closer than I expected. I ducked down as his sword slashed for my neck. Once out of his swords way, I had to make a split second decision- roll away, or slice at his now unprotected legs. I could stab him with my dagger and at least buy some time if not finish this fight, but he was the Führer! I could be arrested for assaulting him! Instead of choosing the later, I rolled out of the way, leaping to my feet once I felt I had gotten enough distance. I watched Bradley, my dagger up and ready to defend myself.

"Führer Bradley-" I gasped, trying to calm myself down, although the heat of the moment wouldn't allow it, "Why are you attacking me?"

"The Truth my dear girl." His eye flashed dangerously, "Use it."

I felt my heart jump as my throat constricted uneasily. Use it? Use that curse? But I wouldn't even know how to start! When I said that I had never used it, I meant it- no experimenting, no curiosity, nothing.

I had dropped my guard and Bradley knew it. His lightning speed was incredible as he, once again, launched himself toward me. I tried to dodge once more, but my energy was draining, and it was getting harder for me to lift my feet. My adrenaline had peaked already, and was running down.

As I tried another dodge, I felt the tip of his sword embed its' self in my left shoulder. I jerked away from the cold metal, my sleeve immediately becoming hot and sticky with blood.

I skidded to a halt, falling to my knees as I became dizzy. The stinging from the blade remained in my shoulder, causing me to apply pressure to it with my opposite hand. How could he be so fast- wasn't he at least fifty?

My throat and mouth became dry as Bradley watched me, a sickening smile on his face. What exactly did he see? Fire in my eyes? Determination? Courage? Or a broken teenager who just didn't belong in the military?

"Just use it. Save yourself."

"I don't even know how!" I screamed back, loosing my patience. Who did this old man think he was? How did he even know what the Truth was?

"I don't like lies."

As expected, Bradley rushed forward, his blade at the ready. It was just too predictable, and if I had picked up this pattern earlier, I might have had a chance, but now? With my energy gone and my will to live draining?

I was sick and tired of running. Still kneeling on the ground, I raised my dagger in my left hand, my right still clutching my aching shoulder. What a pathetic way to die. I could have done so much better.

Before my sluggish body had time to react, Bradley had sliced my own blade in half, slapped the part I gripped out of my hand and across the room and kicked me flat on the floor. The back of my head make a nice clunk against the hard stone, causing my vision to blur.

I lay there panting, my bloody and twitching hand coming to my forehead as I attempted to see clearly. I thought I had a better chance than this. I thought I could hold my own ground. Maybe I just wasn't meant for the military like my family told me.

"It's a shame I have to kill you- you would have proven useful in a few years. Don't worry; I'll tell your family you died valiantly."

My heart pumped once and then stopped for a while. My family. Something to live for. I had to live.

I needed to use it. I had to live.

My eyes widened painfully as tears began to pour from them like a river.

Although I could see, it wasn't Bradley I saw- it was my mother. My sick, distorted, grotesque mother. The only mother I could remember after that night. That demon. The woman who would willingly sacrifice her own child to bring back a lost cause.

"I'm not doing this for you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my body twisting in agony from all those years of hardship- all those years trying to forget. The mental wounds were opening up again, releasing those demons from so many years ago, "Like hell I'm using this Truth for your convenience! I'm doing this for me! For my family- the one that loves and protects me! For my father! For my friends! For those I'll help in the future! For my children! For my career! For ANYONE but YOU!"

With anger and frustration and every other emotion possible, I slammed my palms onto the ground.

I closed my eyes, the sea of emotions within me calming and slowing as the seconds ticked by. I was awaiting my death- I didn't expect anything to happen. Like I had said, I didn't even know what I was doing. Maybe he was going to slice a major artery, or perhaps my throat? Or maybe he'll just cut me in half.

But as the seconds turned into minutes, I began to worry- had he really killed me so quickly that I didn't feel any pain? Relaxing my facial muscles, I began to feel the calming drip, drip on my face. It started light but slowly the drops became harder and quicker.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes, almost expecting to see a chunk of my own flesh hanging above me on Bradley's sword. Instead, I found the underside of a stone lion. Had I really done it..?

I followed the trickle of blood which had been dripping on me up the quivering stone's chest and still mane. I followed the flow through the twisted and messy mane up to his cheek, jaw and then mouth. The lion stood on its back legs, holding onto Bradley's shoulders with its own enormous paws and claws. In its mouth rested Bradley's arm which was crossed in front of him, ready to strike me. That's where the blood was coming from.

Although he looked in pain and was losing quite a bit of blood from his arm and shoulders, his face held a sick smile.

"See? Now was that so hard?" He grunted, trying to pull his arm from my lion's jaws.

The tears, which had stopped in my moment of fear, returned- they came full speed, as if an ocean of salty tears was leaking from my eyes. I stared up at the man who was struggling with my art, forgetting who he was for a moment.

"Wasn't hard?" I answered, gritting my teeth together, "Wasn't hard? Who the hell do you think you're talking to! Do you know what I went through to get this curse-?"

"And what makes you so special?" He interrupted, finally yanking his right arm free of the still lion, "Do you know how many cases we find like yours in which the child dies of shock, or even blood loss? But look at you. You lived, and now you have a gift to help you excel at life, and you're hiding it away like it's a curse-"

"It is a curse!" I interrupted, sitting up swiftly. I stopped, however, when Bradley's sword was held at my throat.

"Curse or no curse, you're going to use it whether you like it or not." He stepped away, nodding to a guard at the door.

The guard unlocked the door quickly, and was sent flying when the door was pushed open recklessly by my father.

"Artemis! Artemis are you alright? Artemis!"

XxXxX

I didn't remember much of what happened after that- I fell into an unconscious sleep in which I didn't dream at all. There were moments when I woke up briefly and noticed a few things, like that I was in a car or people were talking, but after a couple of seconds, I'd fall back into unconsciousness.

I didn't know why my body was going through such measures- blood loss perhaps. Or maybe it was the mental wounds that took years to forget about in the first place. Whatever the reason, I got some much needed rest.

I spent the next week recuperating- gaining back my strength and burying those memories as far back as they could go. Avoiding my family was another priority at the top of that list.

What was I going to do? If I even made it in, it wasn't for my own skill of expertise- it was because of the Truth. Just thinking about it pissed me off.

To keep my mind off of my own misery and self-pity, I worked. I worked on new transmutation circles, on my physical strength, on my hand to hand combat- anything. And although my body screamed for sleep by ten each night, I stayed up at least two or three more hours. I had to exhausted my body- I didn't want to dream. God only knows what my mind would come up with after my run in with Bradley.

As for my hand to hand combat, I definitely needed to work on it if I was that weak against Bradley. I used my own sculptures as assistants- so in a way, I was fighting myself. But I created many different creatures: some five feet taller than myself, others child sized... I needed to be prepared for anything. Of course, all of this couldn't be executed in the safety of my room- I had to go outside. I feared my family might stop me and try to talk, but for once, they didn't and for that I was grateful.

I just needed a little time to myself.

It was exactly one week after my visit to Central that I was called back- this could be a good or bad sign. The last two times I attempted to become a State Alchemist, everyone who made it to the last portion of the test was called back, only to have their dreams crushed: for some reason, not one person was chosen both times.

Because of this, the military was low on dogs, and absolutely needed to choose someone this year.

With my heart pounding and my palms sweating, I grabbed a family car, alone this time, and took a drive to Central.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Hope you did! Gotta run- doing this in AcaDec! Please review!<strong>

**~Smart A**


	4. End to this Labyrinth

**Nya, I haven't gotten any more reviews, other than my buddy EmiShae... but she sorta doesn't count :P**

**Well, I'm not stopping!**

**Sorry for the late updates and stuff... school's keeping me pretty tied up at the moment. Chapter five it already typed up but needs proofing, and I'm almost done writing chapter six! Have fun reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing One<strong>

_Chapter Four_

_I Can't Find an End to this Labyrinth_

I stared up at Central Command, a whole river of emotions flowing through me- would I feel this way every time I saw Central? Nothing was wrong with the building, but the man in charge? Now that was a completely different story.

Taking a deep breath and pushing my uneasy feelings back so deep my mind didn't linger on them, I took a step forward, ready to once again accept defeat because it was always easier to have low expectations and be wrong then expect the best and haave your hopes crushed.

I had barely put my first foot down when the huge double doors opened to reveal Sergeant Denny Brosh. I jumped back a foot, surprised at seeing such a familiar face.

"D-Denny! What are you doing here?" I asked curiously- I was still a bit jumpy from my competition with Bradley, although it had been a week ago.

The taller military man had a sly grin on his face- quite different from his usual bored one.

"Well, I'm here to escort you to the Führer." He told me, beckoning me forward with a smirk as he opened the door a little wider.

A lead weight dropped in my stomach at the mention of Bradley.

"What?" I gasped, trying to think of a reason why this was so unusual, "What does he want with us? Did they even bother to pick someone this year?"

"Us?" Denny asked, his smirk disappearing into a confused frown, "Arty, you were the only one called back."

A few more weights followed the first. I was..?

"Come on- Bradley's waiting for you." The confusion vanished as Brosh pulled me along from where I had been glued, dragging me across the threshold and into Central.

A cold shiver made it's way down my spine as Denny's hand found it's way around mine. That reminded me...

"Denny.. where's Maria?"

The spring in his step disappeared dramatically, although he still pulled me along.

"She tried to interfere in the fight between you and Bradley while we were being herded out of the room. She was told to stop many times, but still fought. She's on temporary leave." Denny told me, his voice calm and collected.

My heart pulled sadly inside my chest as I apologized. For the few years I knew Denny and Maria, they had never been seperated- whether they came over to our house to talk to my father about missions, or just to say "hi". They were two of the few people I knew who actualy accepted my idea of joining the military, although I knew they were a bit uneasy about it. For a moment, I squeezed Denny's hand, trying to relay my feelings of sempathy through the simple gesture.

"It's alright." He sighed, squeezing back for a second before he released my hand, "Besides, I have to learn to work by myself. It was going to happen sooner or later."

Denny's slow walk quickened and then leveled to a moderate speed as we travelled through Central Command; we went up and down flights of stairs, through dozens of corridors... if I ever had to get out of here, I'd be lost before I even made it halfway back. How Denny knew where he was going absolutely amazed me: every hallway looked like the last. Same color, pictures, windows... everything!

We barely talked the rest of the way- I was just too confused as to where we were to concentrate on starting a conversation. And if matters weren't bad enough, every group of people we passed turned to one another and began to whisper, all the while watching and poiting at me.

Once Denny and I were alone, walking up a long flight of stairs to another floor, I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Why is everyone talking, or at least whispering about me?" I asked him, my fingers running over the banister, feeling the grain of the wood.

"Why wouldn't they?" Denny laughed, looking over his shoulder at me, "You might go down as the youngest State Alchemist in Amestris. And if that's not amazing enough, you're a girl too!"

"Heh, yeah.." I said uneasily, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. I glanced out a window that we were passing, looking down on Central like I was in the clouds. The entirity of it all made me feel unbelievably small in comparision. How on Earth was one little girl like me going to change anything?

I promptly ran into Denny- he had stopped abruptly in front of a huge patterned door.

I stumbled back a few steps, mumbling an apology as I studied the door. Maybe if I turned around now, I could still get away..!

I stopped my stupid thoughts, hardening my heart against the fear that coursed through me. I had lost to the Führer, but that was no reason to give up. I could do so much for Amestris if I got this job, but the fact that death awaited around every corner for all military man and woman held me hostage. Dead at age thirteen? Not a life I wanted to live.

"Artemis?"

I stopped my inner monolague, glancing over at Denny who held a soft, kind look on his face.

"You can still walk away. You don't _have _to do this." He told me, his eyes holding a certain seriousness that almost made me want to take up the offer.

"Denny... you know I can't." I told him lightly, a small smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

Denny shrugged quickly, a smirk playing on his lips before he took a step forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. For a moment I stood as still as stone, shocked by his sudden act of kindness. This was the first time anyone outside of my family showed any affection toward me- I didn't have one friend. I guess it made perfect sense though: I was home schooled by my grandmother once my mother died, and most of my childhood was spent working on Alchemy anyway.

With the shock ebbing away, I wrapped my arms around Denny's back, a squeak of sadness escaping my throat when I pressed the side of my face to his chest. Perhaps it wasn't sadness- I couldn't possibly be upset at his hug, but... The fact that Maria and Denny were my only friends depressed me.

"Now you're not going to cry, are you?" Denny asked, putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling gently away. My arms fell to my sides as I bent my head down, allowing my blond bangs to fall into my eyes. No... I wasn't going to cry. Crying was saved for when I was alone.

I shook my head, lifting my head up and giving Brosh another smile. Wearing a mask of happiness was the best way to make it through today.

"I'll see you, okay?" I told him, pulling away from his arms and heading for the door.

"I'm taking you home afterwards, so I'll be waiting out here for you!" He told me as I placed my hand on the cool door knob. It sent shivers of dread up my arm and across my body, forcing the fear back into veins. With my heart pumping, I twisted the elegant door nob down and entered the room, closing the door behind me.

The medium sized room was lovely- carpeted, decorated, cozy... everything a person could wish for. The walls were bare aside from the single window that sat behind the Führers desk. There were vases of flowers here and there, a single photo of a happy family and a wooden seat with blue fabric that stood in front of the desk.

On said desk sat stacks of papers that were neatly organized, a few pens and a beautiful white and blue porcelain pot that leaked steam from the spout. Sitting at its' side was a matching tea cup of equal elegance that held a steaming copper brown liquid.

Behind the large wooden desk sat the master of the room. Only the top of Bradley's head could be seen- in front of him he held a huge news paper that he seemed to be very interested in.

I decided to state my presence, but before I could, he began to fold the paper at its seams, setting it gently atop a stack of papers on his desk.

"Evening Miss Armstrong." Bradley mumbled, his good eye avoiding me as he reached for the porcelain tea cup. He brought it to his lips, and as he blew on and then sipped the tea, his eye remained closed.

"Good evening Führer Bradley." I told him respectfully, holding the many emotions that threatened to spill out, "You called?"

"Yes I did." He said slowly, setting the cup on a matching plate before he gestured to the seat in front of him, "Please, have a seat."

With unease pinching at my stomach I sat down, taking a moment to admire the soft fabric.

"Well Miss Armstrong... do you know why you're here?"

"No. Pardon me, but I don't sir." I tried to speak to him with the utmost respect. Although I was afraid and angry and who knows what else, he was my elder and leader, and deserved to be treated kindly.

"It's because you have potential, Armstrong, and the military sees that. I personally wanted you to join three years ago." He paused, scrutenizing me for a moment.

He did? I kept my calm façade on, while in the inside I became confused. If that was the truth, then why had he waited another two years? Hopefully, he'd answer before I had to ask.

"I saw your strength and determination as a good sign. Your Alchemy could have used a bit more work, but I knew you'd improve as you got older. The only reason you weren't allowed to become an Alchemist until now-" Wait.. so I actually made it? "-was for one reason, and one reason alone: You refused to show us your true power." I listened intently to his words, my eyes never leaving his.

"You mean... the Truth." I mumbled slowly, a mixture of confusion and thoughfulness mixing inside of my gut.

"Yes, that's what it's called sometimes, isn't it?" He paused in a thought, "But congratulations, Major Artemis Armstrong. You're officially a State Alchemist."

My chest swelled with a numerous amount of feelings- happiness, excitment, worry, pride, anxiousness... I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Führer King Bradley. I'm glad I met your expectations."

"From now on," He continued, ignoring my comment almost completely, "You shall be known as the 'Sculpted Life Alchemist'."

It seemed to fit like a glove, the name he gave me. It was a bit long, but had a powerful ring to it.

"And you receive your first mission today as well." He continued with only a slight pause.

"Already?" My calm and collected mask had fallen in my surprise as I did a double take.

"Yes. You, with the accompanyment of Sergeant Brosh, will take a train over to New Optain and find a run down pub that does by the name of 'Breaking Point'. You'll find it on the East side of town- you can't miss it. Your orders are to take care of any suspicious characters. Those who fight back may be killed on the spot." At the end of his speech, Bradley once again took a sip of his tea.

"Sir.. can you define 'suspicious characters' for me?" I asked a bit quietly, accepting the fact I was new to this. And by the way he described it, it almost sounded as if there would be a whole army waiting for us..

"No description needed. You'll know them when you see them." Bradley finished, setting his cup down, "You may leave."

The demand was so sudden, I didn't move for a few seconds.

"Er, thank you sir." I stood abruptly, giving a curt bow to Bradley in the process.

I turned around, heading to the door from which I came. My first mission... and it was with Brosh! That should make it interesting.

"Sculpted Life."

I almost didn't realize he was adressing me, but when I finally understood he was, I turned around, catching a glint of silver flying through the air out of the corner of my eye. Automatically, my hand flew in front of me just in time to catch the silver watch. I cold metal was a bit of a shock as the chain tangled in my fingers.

I studied the beautiful watch in my hand for a moment, remembering the days I used to play with my fathers and mothers.

"You can pick up your train tickets in the front lobby. You'll also be given more information on the person you're bringing back for me." Bradley mumbled, his paper once again in front of his face.

"Thank you sir." I said once again, stuffing my watch into my back pocket and leaving the room.

"Well... what happened?" Brosh asked me anxiously once I had closed the door.

"I made it." I told him, still in a bit of shock myself.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up momentarily.

"And.." I continued, "I have my first mission."

"Already-?"

"_And_," I cut his off, my teeth showing in a grin, "You're coming with me!"

Brosh remained silent as he bent his head.

"My first mission without Maria..." He trailed off with a sniff, his shoulders sagging.

I went to lay my hand on his shoulder apologetically, but before my hand had even touched the royal blue cloth, his dirty blond head popped up, and I was once again dragged along the maze that was Central Command. The moody man in front of my marched along happily, unaware that his pulling and dragging was causing me to stumble along stupidly, causing quite the scene

"This is going to be great! I can't wait to see the look on Marias face when I tell her that I got to go on a mission- your _first_ mission -with you, and _she_ didn't!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that guys?<strong>

**I'd _love _some reviews! I really would!**

**Questions? Comments? PM me! I'd love to hear 'em!**

**See you next time friends!**

**~Smart A.**


End file.
